kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1: Mistress Of The Meteorite
The camera focuses on one sole being standing on a beach during the night. The night sky was brilliantly lit up with shining stars, with little to no clouds in sight. The summer's warmth, even in the dead of night, was heating the being on the beach. The moon itself was beginning to rise, and as of right now it was halfway past the horizon line. The moon's glow was bright, and it illuminated the being on the beach. This being was a male hedgehog, with golden fur on his body. He was wearing two silver cuffs on his wrists, with tufts of white hair on his hands. He had a quaff of fur atop his inverted eyes that went across his face in a wind-blown fashion. The hedgehog's eyes were a light blue, and he had on shoes that were colored brown, with grey lining on the shoes' edges. The most obvious feature of this golden hedgehog, however, was the mark on the right side of his head. This mark looked like a ball with strings that reached out to the edges of his quills on the back of his head. The top quill had a dark black streak that went into a spiral formation on the ball-shaped mark. The middle quill had a grey streak that filled in the rest of the ball-shaped mark. The bottom quill, however, had a bright white streak that went around the entire ball-shaped mark as an outline. The hedgehog sighed, and looked down at the ocean waves lapping up near his feet. The gentle breeze and soothing sounds of the waves didn't change the deep sorrow he was feeling. Suddenly, a voice was heard, apparently coming from inside the hedgehog's mind. "When the time comes…I will kill you," ''a menacing voice threatened. Just as sudden as the first voice had appeared, another voice, this one sounding like it was coming from someone older, was heard. "''You are my greatest creation! Don't deny your loyalty!" ''this new voice reminded the hedgehog. Another voice was then heard, except this one sounded metallic. "''You are a traitor to us. What makes you think you won't betray your own friends for your needs in the future?" ''the metallic voice insulted. Going back to reality, the hedgehog sighed, looking down at the ground. "Mom…Dad…Jack…I know you can't hear me right now, but can you please heed my words?" the hedgehog asked, now looking at the night sky. "I turned sixteen yesterday. I bet you would be happy about that, all of you. Things…haven't gone right since you all…left. The good news is that Candace is still alive, and I've at least found a friend in Scott. But…what happens now? I've been making these decisions all my life, but I can't answer this one. I have a friend in Scott, Samantha, Wings, and Scizzy, but…I want something more. Something I wish I could've experienced before all of this: love." The hedgehog began having tears well up at the base of his eyes. "I wish you could've stayed with me longer, before…that fateful day. I really wish I could. Sometimes I want to go back in time and change the past, but then I would disappear, and then nothing would really have changed. I…I…don't know where to go to now. Please help me," the hedgehog pleaded. The hedgehog then fell to his knees, with the caps of his knees quickly sinking into the wet sand. He was now trying to hold back his tears, biting his tongue in an effort to keep from wailing. "Please…huh?" The hedgehog looked to the sky, now seeing a meteor shower taking place in the dark night sky. The meteor shower mingled amongst the stars, seeming to dance and entrance the hedgehog with their captivating view. They shimmered across the night sky, making it brighter than ever before. The hedgehog shut his eyes, tears now profusely dripping down his face as a calm and soothing voice appeared in his head. The scene changed to another scene, where a smaller version of the same hedgehog was staring out a window in what seemed to be a six-year-old's bedroom. In the same room with him in this flashback was a taller hedgehog. He had golden fur as well, except it was darker. He was also wearing cool, black sunglasses. The taller hedgehog picked up the six-year-old so he could see outside the window. Outside the window, there was a meteor shower occurring. "''Wow…big brudder…what is that?" ''the six-year-old asked in his cutesy tone of voice that mispronounced some words. The older brother smiled. "''Warp, it's called a meteor shower," ''the older brother explained. "''It's REALLY rare to come across one, and to think one just decided to drop by on your sixth birthday…lucky you." The small hedgehog, Warp, just stared at the falling meteors in a trance. "But if it's a showah, why aren't I getting wet?" ''Warp asked, wide-eyed. The older brother just chuckled. "''It's not that kind of shower, Warp. You see, there are rocks out in the sky that defy gravity," ''the older brother explained. Warp became more wide-eyed, and he began to cutely suck his thumb while watching the meteors. "''Sometimes, those rocks fall to our planet, and they become shooting stars. What you're seeing is a ton of space rocks falling to our world, shining as they do so. Cool, huh?" Warp then became scared as he held his brother's leg. "What if one comes towards me?" ''Warp asked, scared out of his mind. The older brother chuckled again. "''I'll just push you out of the way. Simple as that, no harm done," ''the brother acknowledged. Warp just laughed. "''You're funny, Jackie!" ''Warp laughed. The brother just sighed. "''I told you, Warp: my name's Jack. Memorize it, man," ''the older brother, Jack, reminded. Warp just giggled, then looked out at the night sky again. "''You know, Warp, shooting stars can grant wishes. Think of a wish in your head, wish it upon a star, and it'll come true," ''Jack explained. Warp gasped like a surprised six-year-old would, then he shut his eyes and began thinking really hard. Warp's face then lit up, and he smiled. "''I came up with a wish, brudder!" ''Warp explained. "''Wanna hear it?" "''Wishes are supposed to be kept secret, Warp," ''Jack explained. His explanation fell on deaf ears, though, as Warp went right to the point. "''I wished for us to be togeter fourevur!" ''Warp laughed. Jack just laughed. "''That's a good wish, bro. Normally, if you tell other people your wishes like that, they won't come true. But in this case, that wish will always be true," ''Jack explained. "''Weally?" ''Warp asked, tilting his head. "''Yeah, because you're family. We're best buds, man. Memorize it and remember it. And no matter what happens, we'll never be apart," ''Jack explained. "''Nevuh ever?" ''Warp asked. "''Never ever…" ''Jack reassured, patting Warp on the head. Warp giggled a little cute laugh as the meteor shower ended. The flashback also ended, going back to the present-day Warp, who was the aforementioned hedgehog on the beach. Warp grasped his hands in the tightly-packed sand, gritted his teeth, and then screamed. "DAMN IT ALL!" Warp screamed, tears flinging from his face and mixing together with the ocean waters. "YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D NEVER LEAVE! YOU PROMISED ME...! You…promised me…AAAAAUGH!" Warp's mark then began to glow black, as his fur also started to change into a blood-reddish tone. Warp realized this, however, and he gripped his skull in pain, as if he was forcing back the transformation. After a couple of seconds, Warp returned to his normal state. Warp then stood up, eyes glued to the ground. "…you promised me…" Warp uttered. Warp sighed, until he heard something strange. Picking up his head, Warp began to hear a strange whistling sound. Warp looked around, now angry. Warp tapped the left side of his head, and a metallic hole opened up in his fur. A metallic arm came out and extending itself to Warp's left eye, turning into a monocle of some sort. The monocle began glowing, and Warp looked around. "''No one here…then what's the noise?" ''Warp asked, putting away the monocle as he said so. Warp then looked up and saw an actual meteorite heading down towards himself. Warp's eyes widened, and he tapped his heels together. Instantly, the shoes activated, creating a magnetic pulse than lifted Warp straight up into the air. Warp was zooming high into the sky, exactly parallel with the rock face of the cliff next to him. The meteorite crashed down directly on where Warp was standing earlier, and Warp safely glided down by decreasing pressure on his shoes. Looking at the steaming mass of lunar rock, Warp cautiously approached it. Warp was very suspicious of the meteorite, as it had landed on the beach without a loud, resounding crash, as was typical to most crashes. A figure atop the meteorite began to move. Warp jumped back and got his hands ready in a combat style. The figure stood up…then toppled over onto the ground. Warp gasped. "What the-?" Warp asked. The moonlight, now visible again now that the grains of sand had settled from the meteorite's impact, showed a female wearing a white dress. The white dress was stained from dirt, and she had a light blue jewel in the centerpiece of the dress, just right above her breasts. She was wearing elegant purple slippers, although, like her dress, they were ripped and torn in some places. Her head was the thing that got Warp's attention: she had dark green hair that, like Warp's, went down in a quaff across her face. Her hair was also long in the back, albeit stringy, as it most assumedly reached down to her thighs, had she been standing and not lying in the sand. She also had two dark red roses on the sides of her head, at the top. Her eyes were shut, and she was bleeding profusely. Warp's eyes widened, and he approached the girl. "Are you alright? What happened?" Warp asked, not thinking straight. The girl didn't respond; she was still breathing, but Warp could tell it was strained. "''She could die any minute…" ''Warp realized with a cold chill. Warp then quickly but carefully picked p the injured girl in a bridal-style position, before reactivating his shoes. His shoes released another magnetic blast that send Warp running along the beachside as fast as he could. "Don't worry! You'll be alright! Just hang in there!" Warp tried to reassure. He didn't get a response. ---- Atop the cliff mentioned earlier was a farmer's house, with modern shingles on the roof, a sturdy foundation, and a typical wood-brown coloration, although the actual building was made out of concrete. The inside of the house was dark, although there was a light out front. The camera swiveled to show the front of the house, where a porch light illuminated a fox watering some crops out in the front. The fox had orange fur with a white tuft of chest fur. He had white whiskers on the edges of his face, and he had one tail that ended with some white fur. He was wearing brown-topped shoes with a sleek, black sole on the bottom of them. He had a plastic watering can, and was carefully sprinkling water on the dirt of the crops. It was a quiet night out tonight; so quiet, that he picked up Warp's distressed breathing quickly. Turning around, he saw Warp run into the front door of the farmer's home. The fox tilted his head, then smiled. "Well, what did you do this time, Warp?" the fox asked to himself. The fox set down the watering can and walked towards the farmhouse. Opening the door, the fox looked inside, and was first confused at what he saw. To his left was a frantic Warp, rummaging through the supplies closet, mumbling hastily about medicine and other medical materials. To his right was the autumn leaf red couch the fox owned, with the injured girl lying on the couch, body placed carefully so she wouldn't be leaning in one direction, in case of the blood. The fox's facial expression went from confused to a sly grin. "Well, well, well, Warp. What's this we have here?" the fox asked slyly. Warp didn't look up from his search for the medicines, which was going smoothly at the moment. "Shut up, Scott!" Warp hastily answered. Scott, the fox, just laughed. "Dude, why should I?" Scott defended himself. "I mean, I ALWAYS liked it rough with the ladies, but I think you've just beaten my own personal best." Warp got enflamed with anger and threw a roll of toilet paper at Scott. Although it didn't hurt, it did daze Scott since it hit him in the face. "What was that for? You scared you went a bit too far with your first nighttime buddy?" Scott joked. Warp just growled. "NOT NOW, DAMN IT! She's terribly injured, and I don't think she survived the crash!" Warp screamed, now gathering all the medical supplies he had found and running over to the girl. Scott laughed very hard. "Survived the crash? What kind of crazy, kinky stuff do you get into? Talk about impressive for a first-timer…" Scott chuckled. Warp then ran over to Scott and punched his right in the jaw. "DAMN YOU! SHE COULD BE DYING! DYING! SHE FELL FROM THE SKY ON A FREAKING METEORITE! GO BACK TO YOUR CROPS!" Warp screamed. Warp then turned around and got on some medical gloves. Scott stood up, angry. "Well, EXCUSE me for mistaking that banged-up chick over there for something else in my interests…wait, if she pulls through, do I get the first shot?" Scott impulsively asked. Warp turned around, and pressed a button on his right cuff. Immediately, his right hand went inside his arm, and out came a miniature cannon. Scott's eyes went wide as he dodged out of the way. Warp shot a single fireball from the cannon that went out the doorway. Scott got up, laughing. "MISSED ME!" Scott taunted. "I was aiming for your crops," Warp retorted. Scott's eyes went wide as he turned around and saw his precious crops engulfed in flames. Scott screamed. "MY CORN!" Scott shouted, grabbing a hose from the side of his house. Scott turned the power on full-blast and began frantically spraying the fire. Warp just sighed, glad that his nuisance of a friend was occupied. Warp then pressed another button on his right cuff. The cannon arm returned to a normal hand. Warp then pressed a button on his left cuff, and he spoke into it while holding down the button. "Theta! Theta! I need your assistance! I'm in the living room! Please activate and help me out here!" Warp asked. After Warp let go of the button, a whirring noise was heard. Warp looked behind him, and he saw a large floating robot come down the stairs. The floating robot resembled a large soda can, except it had two clawed arms, two hover jets by its torso, and a large, green eye in the exact middle of a steel strip on where its head should be. The rest of this robot's body was colored black, with the title "E-1,000" imprinted on its torso. "E-1,000 THETA, REPORTING FOR DUTY. WHAT SERVICES DO YOU NEED?" E-1,000 Theta, the robot, asked. Warp just motioned his hands towards the unconscious girl. "Theta, you're good with medical help right? I need you to help me save this girl's life! Quickly! Warp frantically asked. "UNDERSTOOD. BEGINNING BODY SCAN FOR PHYSICAL ANOMALIES NOW," E-1,000 Theta began. As a green light shone from E-1,000 Theta's eye (and as Scott crazily tried to get the inferno in his crop field to die down), Warp stared on anxiously at the unconscious girl. "''Please don't die. I can't handle another fatality…not another one…" ''Warp pleaded internally. INFERNOX 03:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Category:Chapters (HFAOW)